Total Drama Actors
by TotalDramaGleek
Summary: After the end of Total Drama World Tour, the campers are stuck on the island until Chris and Chef come for them. However, following a huge betrayal, Chef drops a bomb on the contestants. Seven of them are actors, and no-one has any idea who they are. Main pairings are GwenxDuncan and CodyxSierra. Side pairings are GeoffxBridgette, LindsayxTyler and HaroldxLeShawna.


**Total Drama Actors**

**Hey guys, so this is my brand new Total Drama Story, called Total Drama Actors! TDR will be on hold for a while, and this story will be my main project, I guess. So yeah, I hope you enjoy.**

**This fanfic contains scenes of GwenxDuncan, CodyxSierra, GeoffxBridgette, LindsayxTyler, and HaroldxLeShawna. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chris was tallying up all the money they had lost during Total Drama World Tour. It had been one of the most destructive seasons of Total Drama, and many things were lost.

"Let's see…the cost of the victims of DJ's curse medical bills…the destruction of Machu Picchu…The destruction of the Louvre and the statues…the destruction of the Easter Island statues…Izzy's medical bills…and the destruction of the plane, along with all it's fuel refills." Summed up Chris.

"Chris, man, that's a lot of dough. Are you sure it's in the budget?" Asked Chef nervously. Chris scoffed.

"Chef, my man, if there's one thing I've learnt in my many years of fame, stars don't pay for things." Said Chris.

"Are you sure? Because have you even seen the latest headline?" Quizzed Chef.

"If it's not about me, it ain't worth it." Said Chris nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But it is about you." Said Chef. Chris got an excited look in his eyes, and he switched on the TV.

"_The season finale of Total Drama World Tour, the hottest reality TV show broadcasted all over the world featured the destruction of a Hawaiian Island, thanks to a volcanic eruption, resulting in the hospitalization of three contestants. Initially, the cause of these eruptions were unknown…" _Said the reporter. Chris chuckled.

"Loser, he'll never know it was me!" Chuckled Chris, but the report went on.

"_After interviewing the cast, nearly every cast member revealed that the eruption occurred because of host Chris Maclean's ignorance of the pineapples in the volcano law." _Said the reporter. Chris spat out his coffee.

"_It was Chris. Read the signs next time, man._" Said Duncan to the interviewer. Chris seethed in rage.

"_Chris is a self absorbed harpy who never cared about anything except for his ratings. It was so like him to pull a stunt that would endanger everyone's lives._" Said Gwen.

"_I don't really want to be mean here…but it was Chris._" Said Owen. Without a further word, Chris screamed in rage.

"_Because of this incident, the Hawaiian government is choosing to sue Chris over the destruction of their island_." Said the reporter. Without another word, Chris flicked the TV off.

"You see? You have all this money to pay off, and now you've got a lawsuit. Chris, you may be rich, but you don't have all the money in the world." Said Chris.

"No way. No way in hell. First things first…I'll just compromise a little. I'll sell my beachhouse in California. I'll sell my penthouse in Boca. I'll sell my log cabin in Whistler." Said Chris. But still he knew he wouldn't bring up the dough.

"Chris, why don't you axe some of the kids? I mean, you did hire some of them to be actors…" Said Chef.

"What? No! I can't just tell the actors to go home! How will that look on the press? Some of the fan faves are actors, Chef! I can't just cut them!" Said Chris.

"Then how about we cut all the interns, and then, cut the Aftermath so we don't have to fund them anymore, and…" Said Chef. Chris typed all the money into the calculator.

"Argh! I'm down to my last million!" Said Chris, slamming his fists on the table.

"Here's what I would do. Sell merchandise, fans love that kind of stuff." Said Chef.

"Yeah, right. It would cost more money to manufacture, I'd just be losing money." Said Chris.

"Then don't manufacture! Sell locks of their hair, sell their T-Shirts, sell cotton swabs with bits of their saliva on them." Said Chef. Chris brought his hand up to his chin.

"I guess I could…what if I just axed the entire cast and got a smaller cast for next season?" Said Chris. Chef shook his head.

"How many ratings would that bring?" Said Chef.

"True…" Said Chris. He pondered and pondered.

"I guess…sacrifices have to be made. Chef, how much do you make a week?" Said Chris.

"About fifty cents. Why?" Said Chris.

"That's fifty cents a week, so that would make two dollars per month, and twenty four dollars per year! And that is twenty four dollars I need, Chef." Said Chris. Chef's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare, Chris. Cut anyone else's pay! Harold can live without his weekly subscription to Nintendo Weekly, right? And all of Duncan's fines come right to us! We're practically handing these kids money, and we shouldn't any more!" Said Chef, slamming his fists down on the table.

"Sacrifices must be made, Chef. I don't see the big deal." Said Chris.

"You don't see the big deal? I don't even know why I stay here, when I am constantly undermined and humiliated, and I don't even get payed! You get paid, what, a thousand every month? Just because you're the host?" Roared Chef

"You're here because this job keeps you out of prison. Besides, my job comes with a lot of stress." Said Chris.

"Your job is to read what the producers tell you to, and bully those kids. You barely have to lift a finger, Chrissy Boy." Said Chef.

"Not true! I have to…uh…walk around…and stuff." Said Chris. Chef slammed his fist on the table again.

"You're harshing my aura, Chef. Go lie down, have a soda." Said Chris.

"The only reason I can survive is because I work night-shifts as a janitor, and then I have to pull the midnight shift as the DJ at the club! So believe me, I'm skating on thin ice, Chris Maclean…And you are stomping on my ice." Said Chef. Chris was lazily munching on some chips.

"Sorry, what was that? I got bored and tuned out." Said Chris. That was the last straw for Chef. His eye twitched, and he began to giggle maniacally.

"Chef? You okay?" Asked Chris. Chef let out a mighty roar, and kicked over Chris' desk.

"Woah, Chef! You got soda all over my new shirt! Ah, my hair!" Screamed Chris, who was writhing underneath the desk. Chef picked up Chris' potted plant and swung it around like a hammer, eventually letting go, and landing a bullseye on the TV, making a huge crack. Chef then kicked out the window, and swung Chris' chair into the wall, breaking the leg of the chair off, and making a huge dent. Last of all, he grabbed Chris' computer and threw it out the window.

"Try paying for this damage, pretty boy!" Roared Chef, as he stormed out of the office. Chris could do nothing but flail uselessly underneath his desk.

"Bah! Chef, you're so fired!" Screamed Chris. But Chef was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Gwen sighed. On Camp Wawanakwa, things were different. The twenty-two contestants who were actually still there were bored out of their mind. Chris and Chef had paraded off for a vacation two months ago, and simply hadn't come back. Of course, it was illegal to actually leave the kids on their own on the island, so they had a supervisor, but he barely even noticed the kid's existence

There was one good thing though. Heather wasn't there to constantly ruin it for her. During the eruption, she had been hit by a giant boulder, leaving her in the hospital. Alejandro was also in hospital, after being trampled and burned. Sierra was also in hospital, as she had been injured in the explosion of the plane. Every day, Cody tried to contact her, but it was no use.

"Morning, girl." Said a comforting voice from behind her, and there was LeShawna, Gwen's best friend.

"Morning. Do you think we'll ever get off this hellhole? I miss my mom." Said Gwen.

"As long as Chris and Chef don't come back, we're stuck here. Duncan is actually starting an escape mission." Said LeShawna. Gwen laughed.

"I almost want to be in Heather's situation…at least she's not stuck in this island." Said Gwen. LeShawna let out a hearty laugh, and the two went out to breakfast.

At the mess hall, things were no different as they normally were. Geoff and Bridgette were making out, Cody was playing with his food, Katie and Sadie were squealing and Noah was reading. Gwen and LeShawna sat next to Cody.

"Hey girls." He mumbled halfheartedly.

"Hey Cody. You feeling any better today, sugar?" Cooed LeShawna.

"No. It's all my fault Sierra's in the hospital." Whimpered Cody.

"It is not, Cody. She's the one that baked you the cake." Said Gwen.

"But it is…" Whimpered Cody. Gwen exhaled.

"Cody, when will you accept that you had nothing to do with Sierra's injury? I have to admire your morals, but still…" Said Gwen. Cody sighed.

"But it actually was me." Said Cody. LeShawna sighed.

"No, it actually was. There was something I didn't tell you guys." Said Cody.

* * *

_Alejandro, Heather, Cody and Sierra were back in Drumheller. The winner of the dinosaur challenge had just been announced, and Sierra was thrilled. She was helping Cody move her dinosaur back to the plane, as they both didn't want to dismantle it._

"_Sierra, I'm really touched that you remembered my birthday." Grunted Cody and they slowly dragged the dinosaur back. _

"_It's okay, Cody-kins! I just hope you like your surprise!" Giggled Sierra. But Cody accidently lost his footing, and tripped over the dinosaur. Sierra tried to keep it upright, but it was too late. The dinosaur toppled, and crashed into two oil cans. They toppled over. The ground was littered with oil and bones._

"_Alright, it's clear what we do here. Run!" Cried Sierra, and the two ran for their lives._

* * *

"Since I was the one who spilt the oil by the plane, I was the one who caused the explosion, and Sierra's injury. I really think that's what knocked me off my game in the finale." Said Cody. LeShawna reassuring patted his back.

"Sweetie, you know it was Alejandro that knocked you off your game. Literally." Said LeShawna.

"Sierra's been nothing but sweet to me. She remembered my birthday, she saved me from the statue of liberty, she saved me from the shark, she helped me get to the finale…" Said Cody.

"Aw, Cody. Are you starting to fall in love with her?" Cooed Gwen. Cody looked as if he'd been hit over the head with a club.

"No way! I mean, now we're best friends, and I know she sorta digs the Codemeister, but I've never really thought of Sierra in that way before…" Said Cody.

"Huh, seriously? She stalked you all season, and yet you never thought of her in a romantic way? Not even once?" Said LeShawna.

"Well, no, I guess. Maybe in Paris…no, not once." Said Cody.

"Seriously? I still think of Harold sometimes, even though we broke up." Said LeShawna.

"If either of you say a word to anyone about this, I will seriously kill you. I still think about Trent romantically sometimes, on the odd occasion." Said Gwen. Cody's eyes lit up.

"No, Cody." Said Gwen. Cody chuckled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Chuckled Cody

"I'm sure lot's of people do that! Bridgette probably still thinks of Alejandro that way, maybe Izzy and Owen to eachother. This may sound weird, but I think Katie and Sadie may as well." Said Gwen. Cody and LeShawna cringed. But then, they were all shocked by the door crashing down.

"Alright, you little maggots, you listen up! Due to…recent circumstances, Chris has gone bankrupt, so he docked my pay. Now I am pissed off, so listen real good to what I'm about to tell you!" Roared Chef.

"Chef, if I may? Since you're back, do we get off this island soon enough?" Asked Harold.

"None of your beeswax!" Roared Chef, making Harold tremble.

"Now, here is what I am going to say. At the beginning of Season One, Chris hired seven actors to play certain parts on this cast. You know, stir up the drama." Said Chef.

"What happened to them? Did Chris decide against them?" Asked DJ. Chef grinned evilly.

"They're still here. That's right. Seven of you people are actors, hired to cause drama, and contracted to keep your mouths shut." Said Chef, causing an outbreak of whispering.

"Seven of us are actors? Eee, I must get their autographs!" Squealed Lindsay.

"Ohmigosh, Sadie! You could be an actor!" Squealed Katie, covering her mouth.

"And you could be too!" Cried Sadie. The two gasped dramatically.

"Wait, if you're an actor, will you, like, give me your autograph?" Shrieked Katie.

"You know I will! And will you give me yours?" Shrieked Sadie. Katie nodded, and the two went onto their most deafening squeal yet. Gwen couldn't comprehend what was happening. Chef walked out of the hall.

"Have a nice day." He chuckled wickedly.

"That's just wack. Think he's telling the truth?" Asked LeShawna. Gwen didn't answer.

"It's obvious this is just some sort of challenge for his next crazy season." Retorted Courtney

"Is that a cover-up, Courtney?" Said Bridgette, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! I am not an actor! My name is Courtney Davis, I am 18 years old, I was born on the 17th of August, my parents are Fiona Davis nee Rubenstein, and David…" Said Courtney.

"Wait…Your dad's name is David Davis?" Chuckled Duncan.

"Shut it, man-whore!" Seethed Courtney. Gwen stood up.

"Don't talk to Duncan like that!" Yelled Gwen. Courtney's eye twitched.

"You shut up too, slut!" Yelled Courtney. LeShawna stood up too.

"You call her that again, you can talk to my fist if you like." Bellowed LeShawna,

"You shut up too, tubs." Said Courtney. Naturally, Harold just about pounced on Courtney when she said this. It was all turning into chaos, when Eva screamed at the top of her lungs.

"QUIET!"

Everyone stopped, and sat down in disarray. Eva stood on a chair.

"It's clear that Chef isn't lying. Think about it. This place has more drama then any other portion of the world. Why wouldn't Chris have hired people to do the dirty work?" She bellowed.

"This is preposterous! It is a challenge, can't you all see that?" Cried Courtney.

"Really subtle, Courtney. You may as well just admit you're one of the actors." Justin.

"Justin, if I had to bet my money on anyone being an actor, it would be you. I mean, come on, we aren't exactly the best-looking bunch." Said Courtney, causing nearly everyone in the room to raise their eyebrows. And yet again, the whole room exploded into a mindless squabble.

Gwen had enough. She stormed out of the cafeteria, notebook in hand, leaving the distant sound of argument, hostility and hatred behind. She entered the cabin, furious at Chris and their betrayal.

But she knew the first thing she wanted to do. Quickly, she opened up her notebook, and jotted every cast members name down. She decided to investigate on who were the actors, and who weren't.

* * *

_Alejandro – I really wouldn't be surprised after everything he's done. The whole disgusting Heather thing, all the eliminations…_

_Beth – Too sweet to be an actor, but you never know with Chris. The unexpected could be the actors._

_Bridgette – Dear God, I hope not. But making out does make for good TV_

_Cody – Like Beth, I wouldn't think so. But still, you never know._

_Courtney – I'm almost positive, after all the drama she's caused. And that outburst in the cafeteria pretty much confirms my suspicions_

_DJ – I just can't see it, but you know._

_Duncan – If anything, he's the one I hope most isn't an actor…but I still can't help but be suspicious._

_Eva – I just can't see it._

_Ezekiel – I can't see how anyone would do what he did without a pay…_

_Geoff – For Bridgette's sake, I hope not. But if Season Two was any implication, he is a sucker for fame…_

_Me – Nope, all clear._

_Harold – I don't know at the exact moment…he's very sweet, but the expected will be unexpected._

_Heather – Almost positive, no need to explain_

_Izzy – I remember seeing her in a bunch of movies after Season Two, and who knows what's going on in that crazy head. I'd say pretty likely._

_Justin – The movies do love their pretty boys…_

_Katie – I don't know her well enough to say_

_LeShawna – I pray with all my heart and existence that she isn't an actor._

_Lindsay – I definitely see it. Who knows, she could be an evil genius behind those big blue eyes_

_Noah – Hasn't caused enough drama to be an actor…_

_Owen – I really can't say. I hope not._

_Sadie – Same as Katie_

_Sierra – For Cody's sake, I hope not._

_Trent – After all that's happened, I wouldn't be surprised._

_Tyler – I guess his clumsiness would provide comedic relief…_

_I don't know. If I had to pick which seven, it would probably be…Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, and Izzy. But you never know what Chris could do._

* * *

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted as Duncan came in through the door.

"There's a reason it's called the girl's cabin." Said Gwen, smiling cheekily.

"Yeah. It got pretty hectic in there, so I cleared out. Courtney got so pissed that she threw Chef's slop into Katie's face, and then Sadie got all pissy, and things just collapsed from there." Said Duncan. Gwen couldn't help but giggle. Duncan noticed Gwen's list, and flicked through it.

"Uh-huh…you're suspicious of me?" Asked Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! Well, Duncan, you have to understand. You, out of everyone, has caused the most drama here. But I do sincerely believe that you aren't an actor." Said Gwen. Duncan sighed.

"Don't worry, Gwen, I guess we're equal. I honestly thought of you too." Said Duncan. Gwen bit her lip.

"So…you're not an actor?" Asked Gwen.

"Nope. But one thing's for sure. I saw something. It was back on the Jumbo Jet, in Season Three. He was yelling at a contestant for not doing their job well enough. I didn't know what it was about, but now it makes sense." Said Duncan. Gwen pursed her lips.

"Who was it?" She asked. Duncan took a deep breath.

"DJ."

* * *

**Who are the actors? Could one of them possibly be DJ? Will Gwen and Duncan solve the mystery? Will Cody ever get over his grief? Find on next time on the next chapter of Total Drama Actors.**

**So yeah, did you guys enjoy? Please leave reviews!**

**~~~!TDG!~~~**


End file.
